Harry Potter and the stay at Azkaban
by masterchocolate
Summary: Harry Potter and the stay at Azkaban. Ronald Weasley sends Harry to azkaban. How will harry react? One-shot? Or full fledged fanfiction? Comment,Review. This is my 3rd fanfiction please take that into view.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Guilty Until Proven Innocent.

Nobody's POV

Azkaban. That's all Harry James Potter saw. He's supposed "best mate" Ron weasley told the dumb minister Cornelius Fudge that I killed Ginny Weasley. The only Weasleys that didn't beleive Ron we're Arthur,Bill,and the Twins. Every one else in the Weasley clan turned their backs on me when I needed them. Anyway,Fudge was all to eager to be seen doing something so he threw me in Azkaban without a trial Fudge,defintely doing something,something very unhelpful and annoying that is.

Harry Potter's POV

In my little cell there are just chains,a toilet and a cramped up bed.

'well it's better than the Dursleys' I thought. Then, someone opens my cell. I stop my moping to find Albus Dumbledore,Leader of the Light looking at me with and expression that says 'You're free'. Harry Dumbledore says,You can leave Azkaban they put you here for no reason he explained.

TIME SKIP

I walk into Hogwarts and see a mixture of emotions, some people

are sneering at me like Snape or some are looking at me apologetically like Hermione.

It doesn't matter,I'm never going to forgive them for what they did to me.

They can all rot in Azkaban for all I care. Azkaban is still a sore subject for me. I dislike talking to anyone about it, even Dumbledore.

Ron is looking at me like I just told his mother that I'm the father of her newest child. Hey Potter,how was your stay at Azkaban? asked Ron loudly getting attention from everyone in the Great Hall.

Most people think I am going to react instantly, if they think that then they are mistaken, I will get back at him when he least expects it. I give him a look full of pity until I plop myself down at the Slytherin table awaiting the madness that is sure to come at the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, or the Azkaban Innocent as they like to call me sitting at the Table full of snakes,

the Slytherin Table.


	2. What's the big idea?

Right next to me at the Slytherin table is the black haired,blue eyed girl named Blaise Zabini.  
Literally as soon as I sit down,all the Gryffindors are yelling at me about slimy snakes and all that other ,I don't really care neither did Azkaban. That simple thought struck a pang in my heart that was still healing from the Dementors in ,  
Dumbledore calms all the Gryffindors with a loud pang,atleast,almost all the Gryffindorks as I now refer to !,how could you sit with those slimy snakes! they killed your parents! screamed Ron the most idiotic and jealous person I have ever met. I have met quite a bit of may have killed my parents,but they didn't throw me in Azkaban like you did Weasel I said Icily. Silence coated the I also add,that NONE of the Slytherins we're at the hearing? I said. Yet another uncomfortable silence. Good I like them I thought. I stand up,give a curt nod to all the Slytherins and walk up to the Gryffindork dorm,  
when an idea hits me. I turn back into the Great Hall determined to ask Dumbledore about my idea.

CHAPTER 2 END!  
CLIFFHANGER!  
What will the idea be?  
Who knows? Only I do. *Evil smirk* 


	3. The end

As I walk into back into the Great Hall,all eyes are on me AGAIN.  
"Dumbledore,can I get resorted?" I ask my forest green eyes boring into Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones."Of course,my boy."  
said Dumbledore. Dumbledore summons the sorting hat with a wandless "accio". I sit on my conjured stool,and put on the hat awaiting the house that it will put me in.'Hello ,let's see here,you're Resourceful,Brave,Courageous but loyal to only those you trust,which are very few' said the old wrinkled hat.'where would you think of putting me?' I thought. 'Slytherin' the hat thought back.'want to play a joke on the Great Hall?' I ask the hat with a smirk on my face.  
"Joking" said the hat. "SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat. I get of the stool,  
and go sit next to Draco Malfoy,who yet again stick a hand out,which I promptly front of me are Pansy Parkinson,Blaise Zabini.  
"Now" said Dumbledore. "Let us begin the feast!"  
'sure said the hat' "HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat. The silence was coating the air like a second skin. 


End file.
